Hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis machines removes toxic substances and metabolic waste from the body. Hemodialysis is typically done multiple times a week in a clinic or home environment, whereas peritoneal dialysis is done several times a day and is typically done in a home environment. In particular, peritoneal dialysis is often performed overnight while a patient is asleep.
Hemodialysis and peritoneal dialysis machines typically have a monitor or display which conveys information related to treatment status, physiological patient parameters, machine parameters, alarm status, and the like. These displays may be bright, resultant of the need to be able to convey said information to a machine operator who may be standing several feet away from the machine, and as a result, these displays may consume a significant amount of power. In the case of peritoneal dialysis patients undergoing night-time therapies, these displays may also be a distraction for patients attempting to sleep during the therapy. Control of the dimming of machine displays is typically initiated by a manual interaction with the display by a user, such as for the 2008K@Home machine by Fresenius Medical Care.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system for automatically dimming the machine display, such as to reduce machine power consumption, reduce manual interaction with medical device displays, and/or enhance the efficacy of hemodialysis and/or peritoneal dialysis machines being used for night-time therapies.